


A Dream of Spring

by CartaEscarlate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones - Season 8 Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones Spoilers, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Magic, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, The Battle for the Dawn, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), War, Westeros, game of thrones season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartaEscarlate/pseuds/CartaEscarlate
Summary: Ice and fire came together on their way to White Harbor. Can Jon and Daenerys's love survive hostility, revelations, betrayals and wars? Post-Season 7. Events of Season 8.Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the tv show “Game of Thrones” and the book series "A song of ice and fire" created by George R.R. Martin (characters and setting are owned by him, none by me, and no profit is/will be made or authorized from this story).





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany find solace in each other's arms. Their advisors aren't so satisfied about it.

 

 

Jon finally gathered the courage to knock. Since the beginning of their voyage North the thought hasn’t left his mind. He had died once. He almost died again North of the Wall while trying to capture a wight to prove the Dead are real and are coming to destroy them all. Had he died for real this time not having her would have been his greatest regret. The unspoken tension between them was too great to ignore and not knowing how much time they got left only made it even more tempting. He had to have her in his arms. To feel her harm body against his. His desire for her could not be tamed any longer. The Gods know how much he has tried to conceal it, to control it. But he run out of excuses not to take a change. To know for sure if she wanted him back.

He had loved another once. A long time ago. Another life ago. He broke his vows for her, betrayed his brothers for her… and he burned her dead body. This wilding maiden kissed by fire who took his maidenhead in a cave. _Ygritte_. She told him they would die but first they would live. Jon was just a boy then. But that boy is dead. He died the night the men he believed to be his brothers murdered him in the courtyard of Castle Black. He’s a man now. _Kill the boy, Jon Snow. And let the man be born._ Aemon Targaryen had told him. Not only was he a man, he was a King. The King in the North. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted _her_.

The door opened and Jon saw Dany's beautiful face staring in confusion at him. Her silver hair glittering in the soft candle light. They didn’t say a word. There was no need for words. Her face softened and invited him in. And he knew. She felt the same. He didn’t even realize she had closed the door behind them when he came closer and closer to her. Her eyes were the only thing he saw. And her lips. Those full and alluring lips of hers. He took her mouth into his and they joined in a passionate kiss. Time and war were forgotten. They were the only people left in the world. Their clothes broke free for their bodies and they caressed each other naked skins. He had known cold, true cold. But she was warm. Cold was death and warm was life.

Jon took a moment to appreciate her body, to gently caress her curves. Ygritte was slim and muscled, but _his_ queen was something else entirely. He looked at her and wasn’t even sure if she was real. She was ethereal looking, with soft skin and full breasts. Her hands were travelling around his arms and back muscles and he shivered at the sensation of being touched. It has been so long since someone has touched him like that. Jon wasn’t even sure if someone had ever touched him like that. He wanted to ravish her body with his mouth and so he did. He buried his face in her neck, down to her breasts, down to her belly. He heard her sighed and move back up to kissed her and take her head between his fingers, caressing her hair. They fell onto the bed and Dany was on the top of him, kissing him and touching his chest. He needed to have her now. His passion for her burned so bright it was painful on his body and his erection pulsing with anticipation. Jon’s body rolled over her and opened her legs, decisively but gently. They were kissing with such desire when he entered her and they both moaned at the sensation. He trusted into her deeply, making her body move. They weren’t on a boat. They were on a place only they knew. He had forgotten how it felt like. To make love to a woman. But he had never felt such connection with anyone before. It was like they had each other's bodies thousands times before. He licked and kissed her nipples while trusting into her. She moaned so loudly that he was sure everyone on the ship must have heard it. He reached deep within her and planted his seed inside her. 

While still inside of her, Jon’s head fell into her breast, trying to catch some air. She kissed him with passion. _Fire_ , he thought. Dany was short of breath too. He wasn’t even sure if he had actually made love to her of if it was just a dream. A dream he dreamt countless times before. His member departed from her core and Jon was about to climb off her when Dany stopped him.

“Stay.” She asked while still catching breath. "Stay with me tonight."

Even those words didn’t sound real to him.

“Are you sure, my Queen?”

"Yes."

A light smile formed on his face and Jon lowered his head to kiss her neck and her ear and her hair. She sighed at the feeling of his lips against her skin and moved her head closer to his, looking deep within his eyes. 

“People will notice.” Jon whispered against her lips.

“Let them.”

They kissed again and again and again. Suddenly she was on top of him and he could see her naked body in all of its glory. His hands travelled around her belly up to her breasts, gently caressing them between his fingers, feeling them hardening. His cock was hard and not long after he was inside of her again. But this time it was Dany who was in charge like the queen she was. Her eyes stared deep within his. It was beyond desire and passion… love.

***

The morning arrived uninvited. Jon felt his body slowly awakening because of the light shining through the wooden windows of the ship. His tiredness made him conclude he didn’t get enough sleep. He lost track of time during the night. _Their_ night. He turned to his left side and saw Dany asleep. Her braids fell apart during their nocturnal activities and her hair was shining around her face like a silver lake. Jon never saw anything so beautiful in his entire life. His stomach was roaring with hunger and he realized he was famished. But she looked so peaceful he didn’t want to awake her and he didn’t want to leave her either. Jon wondered if Davos had already notice his absence by now. And what about Tyrion and the others? Have they notice that their Queen and the King in the North were nowhere to be found? It pained him, but he had to wake her up.

“My Queen.” He gently whispered nearby her ear.

Dany moaned with disagreement, showing she wanted to sleep a bit more. Jon smiled and kissed her face.

“My Queen, we have to get dressed.”

“Why?” Her voice still sleepy and her eyes closed.

“Because it’s probably late.” Jon replied. “And our absence has most likely been noticed.”

“It should be considered high treason to make your queen this tired and then don’t allow her to sleep properly.”

Dany opened her eyes and laughed. Jon face relaxed and laughed as well.

“You are in a good mood.”

“Are you implying I’m usually ill-tempered?”

“No.” Jon said, caressing her shoulders with his fingers. “I’m just saying… You seem happy.”

“I am.” Dany nodded and smiled. Her fingers ran towards his chest and stopped in his scars. Her smile slowly faded away and her eyes looked at his face. “Ser Davos… was right? You took a knife in a heart for your people?”

Jon’s expression became darker. “I…”

“Tell me.” Dany begged with her eyes wetting. “Please.”

“Aye. Ser Davos was right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before? When I asked you the first time?”

“I didn’t want to talk about it, really.” Jon’s voice sounded painful and sad.

“Jon…”

“It’s alright.” Jon sighed. “It doesn’t pain me as much as it once did.”

“What happened?”

“My brothers of the Night’s Watch… They… took turns… stabbing me.”

“Why?” Dany felt a tear falling down her face.

“Because I allowed the wildings south of the Wall.” Jon replied. “I had to… I had to help them. I couldn’t just leave them to die and become foot soldiers in the army of the Dead. I went to negotiate with them at Hardhome. It was a failure… The Dead came. It was the first time I saw the Night King.”

Dany eyes’ filled with tears and Jon caressed her face, cleaning her tears away.

“No… Daenerys…” Jon sighed bringing her closer to his body.

“Why would anyone do such a horrible thing to you?”

“They saw me as a traitor. Most of those men spend their lives fighting the wildings. A… little boy… no older than my younger brother Bran… had his parents murdered by the wildings. I couldn’t stay in Castle Black after that.”

“That’s how you became King in the North?”

“After taking Winterfell back from the Boltons, aye.” Jon nodded. “I hope you like my home. It might seem a little stern and severe at first but… It's where I grew up with my brothers and sisters.”

“I wish I knew what it felt like to have a home.” Dany sighed with sadness. “All my life I thought everything would fall into place once I reach Westeros and reclaim my father's throne… Even at Dragonstone, my birthplace, it doesn’t feel like home. All my family is gone… There are times I feel so alone.”

“You are not alone.” Jon whispered, embracing her closer to his body. “I felt the same way all my life.”

"At least you have a place you call home." Dany said. "You still have your brother and sisters."

"Aye, I've been more fortunate than most, despite being a bastard."

“And you've never met your mother?”

“No.” Jon replied with sorrow. “My father never talked about her. I don’t even know her name. If she’s high or low born… If she’s alive or dead.”

“I’ve never met my mother either.” Dany said. “She died giving birth to me. My brother and I had to sell our last memory of her to buy food in the Free Cities. That night my brother cried and I never saw him smile again. But Viserys was the only one I had... Despite everything.”

“It’s in the past now….” Jon said while kissing her forehead. “The future is ahead of us.”

“Yes... How long before we reach White Harbor?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to ask the captain.”

Jon tried to leave the bed but Dany stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s rather later, Your Grace.” Jon said. “I have to go up deck.”

“Didn’t you pledge yourself to me? Am I not your queen?” Dany asked while drawing closer to him.

“Aye.” Jon replied feeling her face closer and closer to his.

“Your queen commands you to remain in these chambers.”

Jon lowered his head and sighed: “They will notice... They will know about us.”

“I don’t care if they know.” Dany confessed. “All I care about is being here with you.”

Jon caressed the back of her neck and draw her close to him, kissing her lips. His hands gently forced her to lie down on the bed, while his lips traveled through her neck down to her breasts. He took his time with them. Licking and sucking her pink nipples, making her body shiver between his fingers.

“Jon, I…” She sighed with her head lost between her silver untangled hair. "Jon..."

His lips move down to her stomach, down to her core and he buried his face between her legs, licking and kissing his way into her. Dany stood in surprise as she moaned at the sensation of his tongue caressing her down there. She had never experience such a thing but it felt extremely satisfying. Her body danced in his hands, while they grabbed her waist, not gently this time. Rough even. A wild side of him was starting to show as she tried her best not to scream at the top of her lungs. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. It was like he was ravishing her, licking, sucking, kissing. When she finally came it was a feeling no other man as ever gave her. An intense sense of relief and pleasure traveling through her body, and she felt so tired afterwards. She pulled him up to embrace her and he rested his head upon her breast.

***

Jon and Dany both went up deck one morning. Jon could have stayed with her forever in that room, but they have been absent for too long and people had started to notice it. Jon even suspected they all knew from the first night. But that thought didn’t trouble him as much as he believe it would. He didn’t care, actually. They all may be dead soon enough, so he might as well live and surrender to his love for her instead of building walls around his heart.

“We’ll be upon White Harbor soon, Your Grace.” Jon said.

“Your Grace, may I have a word?” Tyrion Lannister approached them and Jon noticed the dwarf was forcing a smile.

“Sure.” Dany said and waited for him to start.

“In private.” Tyrion glanced at Jon.

“Of course.” Jon nodded and took his departure. “Lord Tyrion. Your Grace.”

“What is it?” Dany inquired with impatience.

“Do you think this is wise?” Tyrion asked.

“Do I think what’s wise?”

“There is no need to play coy with me, Your Grace.”

“I’m glad Varys has been doing his job.”

“I didn’t need Varys assistance on this one, Your Grace. I’ve seen Jon Snow entering your chambers with my very own eyes. For several nights in a row, if I may add.”

“The King in the North and I have many matters to discuss.”

“Ah, I’m sure you do!” Tyrion said with sarcasm. “How to defeat the Dead and such… You must have it all figure out by now.”

Dany looked at his humorous face.

“Do you think it’s amusing, Lord Tyrion?”

“Quite the contrary. This situation troubles me the most.”

“What situation?”

“Your night encounters with the King in the North are not to discuss warfare, of that I’m certain.” Tyrion said. “Westeros is not Essos, Your Grace. And the King in the North is not Daario Naharis.”

“What’s that have to do with anything? Why are we talking about Daario Naharis?”

“You didn’t want to bring him to Westeros because you need to make alliances. And the best and fastest way to make allies is with marriage. You have to keep your possibilities open.”

“Keep my possibilities open?” Dany stare at him with a stern expression. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means it not wise to bring the first eligible suitor to your bed straight away.”

“Are we really having this conversation?”

“Back in Meereen, you asked me to be your Hand and for my counsel. I swore my counsel is yours, always. This is my counsel.” Tyrion said. “Whatever you have with Jon Snow has to end before it gets out of hand.”

“My private life is mine to rule.”

“Kings and queens do not have private lives.” Tyrion said. “I thought you knew that.”

“Thank you for your counsel, Lord Tyrion.” Dany said with strictness.

“I just hope you take it.” Tyrion said. 

On the other side of the ship, Jon found Ser Davos Seaworth. The man looked quite at home at the sea. He turned around with and faced Jon with a big smile.

“Look who decided to join us! It’s been a while, _Your Grace_.”

“You know you don’t have to call me that.” Jon has always been uncomfortable with all the titles.

“It seems to me you’ve been rather busy lately.” Davos smirked.

“The queen and I have much to discuss. We need to find the best strategy to defeat the Night King and his army.”

“The Night King, aye.” Davos remarked with sarcasm. “I imagine how much _strategy_ you’ve been discussing. I believe you were the one who said there was no time for that.”

“There is no time for that.”

“Well, I’m glad you found some.” Davos smiled. “It’s good to a man’s health.”

Jon found himself laughing.

“I’m happy for you, Jon.” Davos said with sincerity. “I really am. Just be careful, will you? She may have a good heart but don’t forget she’s a Queen. And if it all goes well and we defeat those fuckers, she may actually become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Jon asked.

“It’s not just her. It’s her advisors as well.” Davos said.

“She knows her own mind.” Jon wanted to tell how much he loved her and that she loves him but the affairs of the heart should remain private.

“Does she, now? It might be dangerous, Jon. A man must know when to have his fun and when to be serious.”

“Jon.”

Jon was about to reply to Davos when Ser Jorah Mormont approached.

“Ser Jorah.” Jon nodded.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“The queen and I have been discussing the best strategy to defend the North.”

“Daenerys has never been one to discuss strategy. She enjoys improvising, for the dismay of her advisors.” Jorah said, showing he was not convinced by Jon’s deception. “I have known her since she was a girl and I’ve been by her side since her marriage to Khal Drogo. I was there when her dragons were born.”

“It’s good to hear that she has such a devoted advisor to guide her.”

“I’m more than her advisor, I’m a true friend.” Jorah said. “You seem to be a good man, Jon Snow. If my father gave you that sword it’s because you truly are one. It would be a shame to see broken hearts in such times.”

“I won’t break her heart, if that’s what troubling you.”

“I wasn’t talking about hers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!


	2. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stop at White Harbor, Jon and Dany finally reach Winterfell.

That night and despite all the interjections, Jon went to Dany’s chambers anyway. And they made love to each other again and again and again. With her, his loneliness seemed to disappear and she felt the same. He had lied beside a woman before, with Ygritte. But his loneliness still haunted him then. It didn’t now. This was something else entirely. With her, he didn’t feel alone. Dany rested her head upon his chest, caressing his scars. Her breath was quiet but she was not asleep. This is how he loved her best. He admired her royal posture of strength, but alone with him she was her own self: just a young woman longing to belong somewhere. Like himself. Her vulnerability, a side she did not shown to anyone else, made him love her even more.

 ***

They arrived at White Harbor early in the morning. The city, located on the eastern shore of the White Knife, was a vision of white from afar. The houses were built in whitewashed stone, with steeply-pitched roofs of dark grey slate. They were approaching the Outer Harbor, and it was crowned with a ringfort of weathered grey stones placed there by the First Men, and seals were resting upon them.

They sailed towards the Inner Harbor, where Lord Wyman Manderly and his committee where already waiting. When they disembarked, Jon and Davos walked ahead, followed by Dany, Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, Jorah and Greyworm. The smallfolk was also there and was more interested in Dany than in the King in the North himself. A whispering crowd followed her silver head.

Lord Manderly opened his arms:

“Welcome to White Harbor, my King.” The lord bowed. “I hope you had a safe journey.”

“We did, my Lord.” Jon smiled and then turned to face Dany. “Allow me to introduce Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.”

Dany stepped forward and noticed all eyes on her. She tried not to lose her queenly posture when she said gracefully: “My lord.”

Lord Wyman observed her with a strict face at first, but eventually his face muscles relaxed into a welcoming expression.

“Welcome to White Harbor, _Your Grace_.” His last words weren’t exactly welcoming.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen.” Jon introduced the dwarf and Lord Manderly’s expression seemed to have gone cold once again.

Lord Manderly then turned to the two young women beside him. “Allow me to introduce my two _unmarried_ granddaughters, daughters to my son and heir, Lord Wylis. This is Wynafryd, the eldest.”

A tall and slender young woman with brown hair bound in a long braid bowed and smiled. “Your Grace.”

“And the youngest, Wylla.”

A smaller young woman with garish green hair and blonde eyebrows bowed as well. She spoke with a thin and high voice: “Your Grace.”

“It’s an honor to make your acquaintance, my Ladies.” Jon tried to be as courteous as expected of him, although he never mastered the courtesies.

“After a fortnight at sea I trust you to be famish for fresh food, Your Graces.”  Lord Manderly said. “I had a feast prepared for you.”

Jon expected to be head for Winterfell at once but to refuse a Lord’s feast would be considered offensive and therefore he was forced to accept. New Castel was seen from afar, built atop a hill, rising above the city’s thick white walls. The merman sigil of House Manderly was visible flying from its towers.

“Thank you, Lord Manderly.”

“The Dothraki arrived yesterday, Your Grace.” Lord Manderly said with visible distaste. “They are staying outside the city walls.”

“Are they properly fed, my Lord?” Dany inquired.

The two girls looked at her with disbelief and then to their grandfather. Lord Manderly just laughed.

“Didn’t they bring provisions of their own, Your Grace?”

“If my people can’t attend the feast, so won’t I.” Dany said with conviction.

“Your Grace.” Tyrion tried to reach out for Dany. “Can I have a word?”

“No, Lord Tyrion, you may not.” Dany stand her ground. “The Dothraki are my people. I’m their Khaleesi.”

“Lord Manderly means no harm, Your Grace.” Jon said and tried not to melt while looking into her eyes. “Surely, there’s no room for all of your troops inside the Merman’s Court.”

“Alright, then.” Dany said and tried not to smile at him. “But make sure they are properly fed before our journey to Winterfell, if you will, Lord Manderly.”

Tyrion was visible upset that Dany was starting to pay more mind to Jon’s counsel than his own, feeling his place usurped.

“Have been there any sightings of my dragons, my Lord?” Dany inquired with a slide bit of concern. In Dragonstone, they didn’t wander off the island but this was new territory all together and she feared they might make the same damages they did back in Meereen.

“Not in White Harbor, Your Grace.” Lord Wyman replied but it was almost like he didn’t believe there were actually any dragons.

The feast was held in the Merman’s Court, like Jon predicted. The walls, floor and ceiling of the Great Hall of the castle were made of wooden planks decorated with sea creatures. The floor had painted crabs and clams and starfish, half-hidden amongst twisting black fronds of seaweed and the bones of drowned sailors. The feast was rich in seafood and fish, as expected. Whitefish, winkles, crabs, mussels, clams, herring, cod, salmon, lobster and lampreys served in many ways. Stuffed into pies or stews, washed down with the city’s famous black beer.

Jon was seated next to Lord Manderly and his son and granddaughters, while Dany was between Tyrion and Missandei. He didn’t enjoy being that far away from her, especially in a strange place for her.

“Will you join us at Winterfell soon, my Lord?” Jon inquired. “When the Dead come, we need every House in the North to fight with us. If they breach the Wall, they will reach Winterfell first than White Harbor.”

“Aye, Your Grace.” Lord Wyman nodded. “I will leave my granddaughters in charge of White Harbor.”

“How the training’s going?”

“Fine, Your Grace.” Lord Manderly wasn’t very pleased with the King In the North’s commands to train everyone, including women, in the North.

“I’ll leave a portion of dragonglass in White Harbor so that your blacksmiths can turn them into weapons. Daggers, point arrows…”

“It’s good to hear that your travel south was a success, Your Grace.” Lord Manderly said. “Most Northerners don’t fare well when they travel south. But you return with dragonglass and a dragon queen. You surprised us all.”

“Queen Daenerys pledge herself to our cause, my Lord.” Jon replied. “And so did Queen Cersei. Her armies are to arrive to Winterfell soon enough.”

“So many Queens these days…” Lord Manderly said while drinking a large gulp of black beer. “And they all swore to protect the North?”

“Aye, they did.” Jon said. “It’s one of theirs kingdoms.”

“ _Their_ kingdoms?” Lord Manderly observed Jon with aversion. “I thought the North was _your_ kingdom, _our_ kingdom.”

Jon pondered his words but remained silent. He knew the Northerner lords wouldn’t be pleased with his bending the knee to Dany, but with time they would come to see her as the good person she is. But White Harbor was closest to the South than it was to the North. They even worship the Seven. If anyone was more able to accept a southern ruler, it was them.

“We have to bond together now, my Lord. The living must stand together if we wish to survive the army of the Dead.”

Lord Manderly didn’t reply, he just made an agreement sound and took another gulp of beer from his silver cup. Jon glanced at Dany and saw her eating with discomfort. He knew it was an entirely different place for her. But she managed to remain serene all the same.

“Perhaps when this is all over, we can join our houses, Your Grace.”

Jon almost choked himself on his food with Lord Manderly’s words.

“I’m a Snow, my Lord.”

“You are Ned Stark’s oldest living son. And _your_ new Queen can legitimize you as Jon Stark.”

The only thing he heard was Jon Stark. How many times he has dreamt of it, of being a Stark. Stannis Baratheon wanted to legitimize him but he refused because he had a duty to the Night’s Watch. And their brothers repaid his sacrifice by murdering him.

“I have two eligible granddaughters. Wylla is the spirited one, while Wynafryd is the quiet one. Both would make suitable wives for our King in the North. The Boltons wanted to marry them off to some Freys, but I would never allow that to happen.”

“I appreciate your kind consideration, my Lord. But…”

“Do you know what your late father used to say?”

“Aye, but…”

“Don’t my granddaughters please you?”

“They are beautiful ladies, my Lord.” Jon said with some discomfort and fearing to offend Lord Manderly. “But this is not the time to discuss marriage.”

“If mine was a smaller House I would say you could bed the two if like.” Lord Manderly said. “But we Manderlys are a proud and wealthy House. An alliance with House Stark would only benefit the North.”

“I’ll consider it, my Lord.” Jon tried to smile, but Lord Manderly’s conversation was making extremely uncomfortable. He looked at Dany and saw her looking back. She managed to make a small and mysterious smile.

“I knew your father well, you know? I went to the Tourney of Harrenhal with him and fought alongside him during the Rebellion. Aye, I’ve knew the Stark brothers well. The quiet wolf they called him.” Lord Manderly recalled. “I still remember when he return North with you at the end of the war.”

“Really?”

“Aye. And alongside you, he brought Lord Dustin’s red stallion and the bones of his sister, your aunt Lyanna. Lady Dustin still hates your father till this day for not bringing poor William’s bones instead. He was a fine man, your father. Didn’t deserve to die the way he did. But the North remembers.”

“His bones are home now. Alongside his kin.”

“She might be your new Queen, but we Northerners don’t forget what her father did to our warden and his heir, your grandfather Rickard and your uncle Brandon. Nor what her brother did to Lyanna. You should well to remember it.”

“I’ve said once at Winterfell and I’ll say it again, Lord Manderly. Yesterday wars don’t matter anymore.”

Lord Manderly was not convinced but raised his cup and drank. The feast carried on until it was time for them to departure. They were joined by the Dothraki and Unsullied, ready to march their way to Winterfell.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Manderly.” Jon nodded while climbing on to his black horse, with Dany by his side, mounted on a white mare.

“Save journey to you, my King.” The large man bowed. “My Queen.”

Hearing those two titles combined gave Jon more joy than he expected. But it was not the titles he cared about for he never was one who crave for power. He only wanted to do his duty by his people. It was the prospect of union that stirred something inside of him. It was like him and Dany were… married. But some voice in the back of head constantly told him he was no match for a Queen. He was a bastard. He was the bastard of Winterfell. And even thought he was named King in the North and now Warden of the North, he was not a true-born Stark and his children couldn’t bear the Stark name. He was no consort for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Even Tyrion himself knew it. He could see it in the dwarf’s sharp eyes. Tyrion was no fool and was well aware of his and Dany’s nocturnal activities. And now, as they reach the end of their journey, Jon felt a sense of anticipation. To see Arya and Bran after all these years. And to know how they all going to react when they met Dany for the first time.

***

After a long ride, the walls of Winterfell were finally visible from afar, rising above a sea of white. Snow was falling and the skies were grey. The sigil of House Stark was flying from its towers.

“Welcome to my home, Your Grace.” Jon said softly.

Dany just smiled at him as they exchanges glances. They avoid talking too much in front of the others but a stolen look every now and then they couldn’t prevent. Both the Dothraki and the Unsullied would make camp outside the walls of Winterfell, since there was no room inside the castle for thousands of soldiers.

Jon felt an immense joy when entered through the Main Gate of Winterfell for the first time in months. When he left, he wasn’t sure if he would ever return from his voyage south. He left Sansa in charge and had confidence she would do the best she could. But now he was back, and with him, his beautiful dragon queen. In the courtyard he saw his brother, Bran, and his sisters, but his eyes fall upon Arya first. She was all grown-up now, not the little girl he said goodbye to. He tried to keep his manners while dismounting the horse, but Arya took him by surprise with a tight hug.

“Jon!”

“Arya.”

“I’ve missed you so, big brother.” She said, with her face buried on his chest. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

He took her face between his finger and her huge blue eyes were tearful.

“You are all grown-up, now.” Jon remark and then looked at her waist. “You still have it.”

“Needle.” Arya smiled. “I would never part with it.”

“Where are your manners, Arya?” Sansa interrupted coming closer to them.

“Sansa.” Jon smiled and hugged her, but her body seemed tense and her eyes were focusing on another: Daenerys.

“It’s good to have you back, Jon.” Sansa said while looking at her brother.

“I’m sure you did a good job in holding Winterfell during my absence.” Jon nodded and then looked at Bran. “Bran.”

“Hello.” Bran said with a serene voice.

“The last time I saw you… you were asleep from your fall.” Jon recalled. “I was leaving to join the Night’s Watch.”

“Aye.”

“It’s good to see you so well.” Jon smiled. “Sansa told me you have visions now and you are able to track the Night King and his army.”

“It’s more than that.” Bran said. “I’ve become the Three Eyed Raven.”

“Well, you'll have to tell me all about it later.” Jon nodded and then looked at the large man standing beside him and smiled. “Samwell Tarly!” Jon hugged Sam and gave him a pat in the back. “What are you doing here, Sam? Weren’t you supposed to be at the Citadel?”

“I was of no use to anyone down there, Jon”. Sam said. “I’ve come here to help you fight the Dead.”

“You have been a precious help, Sam. If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have the dragonglass.” Jon smiled and then turned to Dany, taking her hand into his. “Allow me introduce Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.”

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Sansa performed a perfect bowed but it was clear she was not pleased with Dany’s presence.

“Where are your dragons?” Arya asked without wasting any time.

“Arya!” Sansa reproved of her sister’s inquiry.

“Nearby, I expect.” Dany replied. “Lady Arya, is it?”

“Just Arya will do.” Arya said with a defiance posture. “Your Grace.”

Dany seemed oddly uncomfortable greeting Sam, Jon noticed.

“Lord Tyrion.” Sansa greeted.

“Lady Sansa.” Tyrion smiled. “It’s good to see you doing so well after everything that happened.”

“You too.” She said. “The last time I saw you were serving poisonous wine to Joffrey.”

“Despite my inner wish to do so, I was not the one who killed my nephew.”

“I know.” Sansa nodded.

“Perhaps we should come inside.” Jon interrupted. “We have much to discuss.”

The Northern Lords were gathered in the Great Hall and fell silent when Daenerys Targaryen entered the room. All eyes fell upon her once more. Jon escorted her all way up to the Lord ’s Table and whispers followed her. Jorah, Tyrion, Missandei and Greyworm seated nearby them. At the table, there were the Stark siblings. Jon started by telling them about the dragonglass he brought North, which the blacksmiths were already turning into weapons. But when he informed them he bent the knee to Daenerys, all Seven Hells broke loose.

“If we destroy and survive those fuckers, we have to fight for _her_?” Lord Robett Glover asked with disdain. “House Glover refuses to fight to put a Targaryen back on the throne! We fought alongside your father to overthrow _her_ father, the Mad King.”

“We chose you as our King.” Lyanna Mormont recalled. “And you surrender our kingdom to her.”

“My lords, I’m sure my brother did what he believed was best.” Sansa tried to calm the nerves on the Great Hall.

“My lady…” Lord Glover said. “This is preposterous! And an insult to the memory of your ancestors. Do you think your poor aunt can rest in peace when the sister of her murderer, Rhaegar Targaryen, is under the same roof as her bones?”

“My brother Rhaegar didn’t murder anyone.” Dany said with dignity. “He was a good man and he despise killing.”

“My queen, please.” Jon whispered and place his hand upon her, trying to calm her down.

“I’ll not stand by silent as they insult me and my family.” Dany removed her hand and rose from her chair. “I know what my father was and what he did and what he wanted to do. I know you suffer great loses at his expense. I cannot erase what he did. But I’m not my father, I promise you. I could have arrived on the back of my dragons but I didn’t. I’m here to help you not to conquer you.”

“You already conquered us when he bent the knee to you.” Lord Cley Cerwyn said. “House Cerwyn will fight for House Stark. Not for House Targaryen. Our king might have bent the knee but you are no Queen of mine.”

“My lords, we could stay here all night trading insults.” Lord Tyrion rose. “Nothing can erase the past. Queen Daenerys brought her dragons and her armies here to help you fight the Dead.”

“And why should we trust the word of a Lannister?” Lord Royce asked. “Your sister sits on the Iron Throne, _Imp_. Why are you advising her enemy?”

“My dear sister would gladly see my head on a spike.”

“She’s not the only one!”

“My lords.” Jon rose from his seat and his voice was full of authority. “Please. Enough. While we are here offending each other the Dead are on the march. There is no time for any of this! We should be discussing a plan of attack. You should be reporting to me how the preparations are going and instead you chose to affront Queen Daenerys and her advisors.”

The lords seated down and in that moment Dany saw what a good king Jon really was.

“Does any of you has anything of relevance to report or a suggestion on how we can defend ourselves from the army of the Dead?”

“The people of Bear Island have been training for a month now.” Lyanna Mormont said.

“Good.” Jon nodded. “ _Everyone_ like I’ve instructed?”

“Everyone.”

The council carried on for some time until Jon decided it was too late to continue, and dismissed his guests. Daenerys and Missandei went up before he did. When Jon was about to leave, Sam called out for him.

“Jon. There is something Bran and I meant to discuss with you. In private, if you may.”

“It can’t wait until morning?” Jon sighed. “I’m tired, Sam.”

“It’s rather important.” Sam insisted but Jon was not amused by his insistence. “It’s a private matter, you see. It’s about…”

“It’s about the Night King?”

“No. It’s about…”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Jon’s eyes were tired. “We’ll talk in the morning. I’m sure if it were such a pressing matter you would have talked to me earlier about it.”

“It’s best if we discuss this matter alone with Bran.”

 “Tomorrow.” Jon had the final word. “You should get some rest too, Sam. We don’t know how many nights sleep we’ll get once the Dead are upon us. Go back to Gilly and baby Sam. They need you now more than I do.”

“Aye.” Sam nodded. “I guess it can wait… Well, then. Good night, Jon.”

“Good night, Sam.”

Jon went upstairs but instead of heading towards his chambers, his feet took him in a different direction. He wanted to see her. In private. Far away from the Northern Lords, and guards and soldiers, and wars and the Night King and his army. _Daenerys_. His Queen. He knock on her door like their nights on the boat but this time it was Missandei who opened the door.

“Your Grace.” Missandei turned to face Dany, who was sitting on a chair near the fire, unbraiding her silver hair.

“I’ve come to see if everything is alright, Your Grace.” Jon said.

“Let him in, Missandei.” Dany said with a light smile. “You can go now, thank you.”

“Good night, Your Grace.” Missandei and Dany exchange friendly glances and the young woman left, closing the door behind her.

“How do you find Winterfell?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve seen so little of it.”

“There is time.” Jon said. “Tomorrow I can show you the rest of it.”

“I would like that.” Dany admitted like her hair fell to her back.

“Good.” Jon nodded and was about to leave when she stopped him.

“Jon.”

“Aye?”

“Stay.”

She rose for her chair and came closer to him.

“We are not on a ship anymore.”

“I think I know that.” Dany whispered against his lips as they joined for a kiss. Her hands found their way to his chest and started to unravel the knots of his leather doublet. She kissed his neck, down to his belly as she undressed him and knelt before him.

“What are you doing?” Jon sighed at the sensation.

“Repaying your gift to me.”

Dany pushed his pants down to his knees and caressed his member, hard as stone. She stroked it while her bright eyes stare at his blissful face. “Daenerys…” He whispered when she took him into her mouth, licking his length and sucking. His fingers traveled through her hair and face, caressing it. His entire body shivering as she kept pleasuring him with her mouth. He was about to come and wanted to stop her but she didn’t let him, instead she kept going and going until he exploded on her mouth, down to her throat.

“I’m sorry…” Jon said out of breath. “I didn’t mean to…”

“I wanted you to.” Dany said cleaning her mouth and rising to his height. 

He took her face between his hands and looked deep with her eyes. “My turn.” His hands travelled to her clothes and get her out of those, revealing her nudity to him. He took her by the hand and made her sit on the chair, kneeling before her. He could see the flames of the fire burning in her eyes as he kissed her breasts down to between her core. He took her legs to his neck and buried his face into her womanhood. She groaned and moaned at the sensation of his tongue. And when he was done, he kissed her and took her into the bed, lying above, entering her wetness as they both sighed in pleasure. Between the wolf pelts, he had her more than once until they were too tired even to breath.

“You were right.” Dany said, with her head resting upon his chest. “The Lords will never accept a southern ruler. They hate me…”

“It’s not you they hate.” Jon said. “They don’t even know you.”

“But they hate me still, they hate my family.”

“The Northerners are a stubborn people. But they will come to see you for what you really are. They will realize you are here to help us. But you have to lower your guard a bit more.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Don’t be so proud.” Jon advised her while caressing her face. “Just be you… Just be Daenerys. They don’t care that you are the mother of dragons or the breaker of chains nor about all your other titles. Southerns care about such things but it’s not what we are in the North. We are taught to protect each other up here. And now Winter has truly come.”

“What do you think I should do, then?”

“You’ll gain their trust when you show them who you really are.”

***

The next morning, Jon awakened to see her still sleeping upon his scared chest. He truly wanted to stay with her but he couldn’t this time. There was too much work to be done in Winterfell and he had to fulfill his duties. Carefully, he removed himself from the bed and put his clothes back on.

“I have to go.” Jon whispered against her ear. “See you at the Great Hall, my queen.”

While combing his curly hair with his fingers, Jon closed the door. It was when he heard a voice behind him.

“Jon?”

Sansa was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at him with disbelief. The stern expression on her face was darker due to the torch light.

“Sansa!”

“What were you doing in Daenerys’ chambers?” His sister inquired almost whispering but with a severe tone while she came closer to him.

“I-I… Nothing.” Jon tried to say but his voice failed him.

“Nothing? Really?” Sansa was not convinced. “What would the Northern Lords think if they were here instead of me?”

“Why would they be up here?”

“Do not run away from the question.” Sansa was not amused. “Why were you with her, in her private chambers, this earlier in the morning?”

“Winterfell is a strange place to our Queen and it’s her first time in the North.” Jon tried to lie the best he could. “As King, I believe it’s my duty to…”

“King?” Sansa almost laughed. “You renounced our kingdom, Jon. You bent the knee to her. And without asking about my opinion on the matter, of course.”

“Sansa, I’ve told you before. We can’t fight a war among ourselves. Winter has come. We have to stick together.”

“Then why you keep making these decisions without consulting me?” Sansa tried her very best not to raise her voice. “I’m not a child anymore, Jon. It’s clear what’s happening here.”

“Nothing is happening here. I bent the knee to Daenerys because she has a good heart and she wants to help people. And she pledged herself to our cause even before I gave her the North. She didn’t force me to do it.”

“You knew the Northern Lords wouldn’t accept her. She’s a Targaryen. Her father killed our uncle and grandfather! Her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt!”

“She’s neither her father nor her brother.” Jon said with conviction. “One day you’ll see her for what she really is.”

“It’s not that simple, Jon.” Sansa sighed. “Many northerners lost people they love fighting the Targaryens.”

“Sons are not their fathers.” Jon recalled Tyrion’s words. “If you excuse me, I’ll go downstairs to break the fast.”

“Jon.” Sansa called when her brother was about to descend the stairway. “Be careful. Oh, and Bran has something of importance to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your kinds comments!


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Sam reveal Jon the truth about his parents and news that the Dead breached the Wall finally reach Winterfell.

After breaking his fast and since Sam was so insisting about it the previous night, Jon headed on to Bran’s chambers. He knocked on the door and found his friend and former brother of the Night’s Watch was already there. Jon noticed books were spread across the table. It seems that Sam was spending a considerable among of time with his young brother.

“You wanted to talk to me, Bran.” Jon said.

“We both do.” Sam nodded. “It’s better if you sit down.”

Jon seemed astonished by such request but consented and sat near them, by the fire. “What is it?”

“It’s about… your mother.” Sam started.

“My mo-mother?” Jon was taken by surprised by it all. “What do you mean?”

“She’s here in Winterfell.” Bran said.

“What?” Jon was utterly stunned.

“She never left.”

“It’s better if I do the talking.” Sam said with caution. “Jon… This will come as a shock for you, I know it. But ever since I know you, you wanted to know about your mother. Well, there is a good reason why… Lord Eddard Stark never talked about her. In fact, he never talked about her to anyone. Not even to his own children.”

“Why would my father talk about my mother with my brothers, Sam? I’m a bastard.”

“Truth is… you’re not.”

“What do you mean I’m not?” Jon was starting to believe it was all a distasteful joke. “My father was married to Lady Catelyn Tully. And Lady Catelyn is not my mother.”

Sam was pondering his words and thinking about what to say.

“Your father is not your father.”

“Sam, what in the Seven Hells are you talking about?”

“You are not my father’s son.” Bran said.

Jon laughed and nodded his head in disagreement. “You must be mistaken, Bran. I’m Ned Stark’s bastard. The bastard of Winterfell.”

“You are neither.”

“Bran, let’s be gentle, shall we? I should have thought this through…” Sam was now talking to himself. “Jon, the thing is… I don’t even know how to tell you this, really.”

“You two are clearly unwell.” Jon rose from his chair. “I have important things that require my attention… I’ll take my leave.”

“Your mother is Lyanna Stark.” Bran said while Jon was preparing to leave the room. He stopped and stared at his younger brother with disbelieve upon his face. "Jon isn't even your real name. It's a name my father used to protect you from Robert Baratheon."

Jon looked for Sam to deny such ludicrous statement but found none.

“And why would my _father_ wanted to protect me from Robert Baratheon?”

“Because of your blood.” Sam said. “Because of your real father.”

“You are the true-born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.” Bran concluded. “And your real name is Aegon Targaryen not Jon Snow.”

All that Jon could do was laugh.

“No.” He said. “Now I’m certain you aren’t well. I’m the bastard of Ned Stark and some nameless woman I’ll never know.”

“You can deny it all that you want but it won’t erase the truth, Aegon.” Bran said. “You are the heir to the Iron Throne.”

“Do not call me that!”

“It’s your name.” The boy replied. “And I haven’t been Brandon Stark for a long time now. I’m the Three Eyed Raven. I’ve seen your parents wedding in Dorne and I witness your birth. Lyanna died giving birth to you and she made my father promise to protect you and to keep you safe. And that's what he did."

"It’s true.” Sam nodded. “At the citadel, I found High Septon Maynard diary. He recorded everything, including his annulment of Rhaegar and Elia Martell’s marriage. And at the same time, he married the prince to someone else… Lyanna Stark.”

“You are telling me I’m not Ned Stark’s bastard… but the son of a man who raped and kidnapped my mother?”

“He didn’t.” Bran said. “They were in love with each other. What is duty compared to a woman’s love? We all do our duty when there is no cost to it, honor comes easy then.”

“Maester Aemon told me that once.”

“I’ve been watching you for a very long time, Aegon Targaryen.” Bran said.

Jon felt a sense of vertigo taking over his body. “That means that Daenerys…”

“Is your aunt.” Sam nodded.

“No…” Jon whispered in incredulity. “It can’t be…”

“You’re no bastard.” Sam said with joy. “You are a prince, a crown prince... The heir to the Iron Throne. You are the true King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“I can’t be.”

“But you are.” Sam nodded. “Should I start to call you Aegon?”

Jon grabbed the door but his eyes were lost somewhere else. “My entire life is a lie...”

“Are you feeling alright?” Sam asked. “You don’t look so well. Well, I suppose it’s normal. Considering the circumstances.”

“You will make no mention of this to anyone else.”

Jon opened the door and closed it behind him. It’s been a long time since he felt lost, only he had never felt his lost ever before. His feet carried him to the courtyard, where all the noise around him became somehow silence in his head. Arya and Brienne of Tarth were training other girls and women, but he didn’t pay any mind to it.

He was no bastard. It was his wish all of his life and yet the truth hurt him more than he expected. He always wanted to know who his mother was but the revelation was beyond his own imagination. Not only Ned Stark wasn’t his real father, but his father was some Targaryen prince, Daenerys’s eldest brother. He himself was a Targaryen. When he was a child, Jon used to pretend to be King Daeron, the Young Dragon, who conquered Dorne, when he played game of sword with Robb. How foolish of him… Part of him didn’t want to believe Bran and Sam, they had to be mistaken. It couldn’t be the truth. He was Jon. He had always been Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. He was not Aegon Targaryen.

It was the rush of Tormund Giantsbane and Beric Dondarrion storming through the Main Gate of Winterfell that brought him back to reality.

“Jon!” Tormund yelled while dismounting his horse alongside Beric.

“What are you two doing here?” Jon was able to ask.

“They breached the Wall.” Tormund replied while trying to breath. “The Dead.”

“What?”

“The Night King destroyed Eastwatch.” Beric informed. “There were no survivors beside us. We rode as fast as we could to get here. We thought we would meet them on our way here, but we didn’t. They must have gone somewhere else first… It’s been a fortnight.”

“How is that possible?”

“Dragon.” It was the only word that came out Tormund’s mouth as he was still in awe from it all. “ _Her_ dragon.”

With all the confusion inside of Jon’s head, he didn’t clearly understand what they were talking about.

“His powers are beyond our understanding.” Beric carried on. “He was able to raise the dragon from the dead. I saw the undead dragon with my own eyes… I saw what it did to the Wall.”

“He breathed blue fames…” Tormund said with terror on his eyes. “I don’t know if it's fire or… It melted down the Wall!”

“The first castle on their way is Last Hearth.” Jon said while Arya came closer to them. “We have to send a raven to House Umber.”

“It’s probably too late, Jon.” Beric said. “Send word to every castle between the Wall and Winterfell. The Night King will want to add more soldiers to his army before he gets here. And at the back of a dragon he can go whenever he wants to.”

“I’ll fetch Maester Wolkan.” Arya said. “Brienne, keep training them, will you?”

Jon felt too exhausted to carry on. The truth he has known his entire life shattered before his eyes, and now the Dead have successfully invaded Westeros. He turned his back on them while his head tried to silence the puzzlement within. Some indistinct voice calling out for him but he didn’t listen. His feet carried him down to crypts of Winterfell. The air was even colder down there. The statues of the Kings of Winter lighted by torch light seemed even more terrifying. Jon recalled when, in his childhood, he hide inside an empty sarcophagus, covered in flour, and scarred Bran and Arya and Sansa. Little did he know the mother he searched for his entire life has been down there all of his life.

He knows so little about Lyanna Stark… his mother. And Bran was right; Lord Eddard Stark never talked about her. He had always thought it was because the memory of her loss was too painful on him. People say she was beautiful and called her the “she-wolf”. He knew she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon when Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her. Another lie according to Bran. Lyanna had fled with Rhaegar at her own volition. Jon wasn’t sure what to think about it. His true father had left his wife and children to run away with his mother. Their love has caused a rebellion and their deaths. He stopped in front of her statue, surrounded by candles. Did she really look like that?

 Ahead there was the stone statue of Lord Eddard Stark.

“You lied to protect me I know but still…”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. All his life he wanted to be a Stark. Even thought, he used to pretend to be a Targaryen prince, it was being a Stark he wanted. “I’m the Lord of Winterfell”, he once said to Robb, and the boy unceremoniously recalled him of his bastardy. Then he heard a soft sound and turned to his right side. “Ghost!” Jon felt a sense of joy by the sight of his direwolf. “Come here, boy.”

He came near Jon, who kneel before him and started to pet his head. Ghost caressed Jon’s face with his fury muzzle.

"I've missed you too, boy." Tears started falling down his cheeks while he embraced the albino direwolf. “Thank you, Ghost. You’re a true friend.”

*** 

Sansa knocked at the door of Dany’s chambers. At first she had no response and wasn’t pleased about it. In her impatience, she knocked again. Shortly after, she heard a voice from within: _“Missandei?”_

“It’s Lady Sansa Stark.”

She was kept waiting a bit longer and her impatience grew. It was not good custom to leave a Lady waiting. Dany opened the door and Sansa observed her hair was still unbraided.

“I apologize for my appearance, Lady Stark.” Dany said and invited her in. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“You were expecting someone else.” Sansa said while Dany stared at her with doubt. “You called me Missandei. Your lady-in-waiting, I presume?”

“Missandei is my advisor, not my lady-in-waiting.” Dany corrected her.

Sansa paused while we walked around the room. Her eyes fell upon the bed and saw the mess of fabrics. On the floor, near it, she noticed Jon’s fur cloak. “I trust you to be comfortable in your accommodations, Your Grace.”

 “Yes, I am. I’m grateful for your consideration.”

Sansa came near the bed and pick up Jon’s cloak. “I’ll return this to my brother.”

“He was here earlier.”

“I know.” Sansa nodded and Dany looked at her with wary. “I saw him leave.”

“I know you don’t trust me, Lady Stark, and you probably see me as a treat.” Dany said. “But I assure you I’m not here to conquer the North. I’m here to help fighting the Night King and his army.”

“You don’t need to conquer the North, it’s yours.” Sansa said with a severe expression. “My brother gave it to you.”

“I did ask him to bend the knee and join my cause.” Dany nodded. “I was very persistent about it, in fact. But the Night King slaughtered one of my dragons. I already wanted to aid the cause when he bent the knee to me. But if we are going to be allies in this war and the next against Cersei, we need to trust each other.”

“With all due respect, _Your Grace_ , you don’t know Cersei as well as I do.” Sansa replied with dignity. “And I’ve already lost one brother because of foreigner.”

“I’m not a foreigner.” Dany said. “I was born at Dragonstone.”

“But you’ve spend your life in foreign lands.” Sansa recalled. “That makes you a foreigner to us.”

“Lady Stark…”

“I have several matters that require my attention. If you excuse me…” Sansa said and turned her back on her. “Please don’t delay yourself for the morning council. The Northerner Lords don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Should you speak to your Queen in such a way?” Dany said with posture.

“You’re not my Queen; you’re a guest in my home.”

Sansa closed the door behind her. On her way down, she encountered Arya on a run.

“Arya!” she called out. “What happened?”

“Beric and Tormund just arrived. They said the Dead breached the Wall.” Her younger sister replied. “I went to tell Maester Wolkan to send word to every Northern holdfast between the Wall and here.”

“Where’s Jon?”

“I don’t know.” Arya shrugged. “The last I’ve saw him he was in the courtyard speaking to Tormund and Beric. And why are you here?”

“I went to have a word with the queen.” Sansa replied while they walked down the stairs.

“With Daenerys!? Why?” Arya seemed surprised and they noticed Jon’s fur cloak in her arms. “Why are you carrying Jon’s cloak?”

“He left it in her chambers.” Sansa replied with unease. “I’m worried about Jon, Arya. About him bending the knee to her.”

“And not just that.” Arya nodded looking at the cloak.

“I’ve told him once he shouldn’t replicate Robb’s mistakes, and here he is repeating them.” Sansa sighed. “Robb lost the North the day he married that foreign girl. And look what happened to him… He was slaughtered alongside our mother.”

“Daenerys is not just some foreign girl.” Arya recalled. “She’s a Targaryen queen with dragons. And Jon didn’t swear to marry anyone unlike Robb. It’s not like he’s breaking some oath.”

“ _He_ warned me about this, you know?” Sansa said and Arya didn’t understand. “Littlefinger. He told me Daenerys was said to be very beautiful and he was right. He even talked about the two of them being hard to defeat if they were to marry.”

“You want for them to marry?”

“No.” Sansa said. “Not for now, at least. I don’t trust her.”

“You’re like me, you don’t trust anyone. Life has taught us that.” Arya noticed. “You’re afraid she takes Jon away from us, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa said. “The Northerner Lords wouldn’t like it if they knew about this… About whatever they doing...”

“It’s okay, you can say it. I’m not a child anymore.” Arya said. “I went to a brothel once in Braavos.”

“Arya!” Sansa yelled with stun and then whispered: “But our brother is not like _those_ men.”

“Like every other men, you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Sansa nodded. “You are a far better reader of character that I am. Do you think she’s trustworthy? Do you really believe she only came here to help us?”

“I haven’t talk to her much. But I can tell Jon is clearly in love with her. It’s pretty obvious.”

“I’m worried about the possibility of her being using Jon.” Sansa confessed. “We are his sisters. It’s our job to worry about such things.”

“I’ll keep a watchful eye, then.” Arya nodded. “You should talk to Bran about it.”

“I won’t ask Bran about Jon’s private life, Arya. He might be the Three Eyed Raven and whatever that means, but he’s still our younger brother.”

“Is he?” Arya asked with sorrow. “Bran doesn’t resemble Bran anymore… The Bran we used to know at least.”

“We all changed.”

“You can ask Bran about her, instead.” Arya proposed. “Bran knows everything, after all.”

Sansa thought about it and the nodded, smiling at her younger sister. “You’re right. I’ll do that. Thank you.”

***

“Ah, there you are.”

Tyrion Lannister’s voice echoed through the crypts.

“What are you doing down here?”

Ghost started to roar at Tyrion, who stopped at a safe distance.

“Ghost, quiet.” Jon tamed the direwolf.

“Lovely beast.” Tyrion remark with a hint of fear and then looked around. “And charming place.”

“You shouldn’t be down here.” Jon said.

“And why are you down here?” Tyrion asked him. “Shouldn’t you be up there leading the troops? If I heard correctly the Dead have breach the Wall and we are all fucked.”

“I needed some time alone to think.” Jon said and rose from the ground.

“I see, you resort to these dead people to give you advice on how to deal with the other dead people.” Tyrion said. “You know, the ones who want to kill us all and make undying soldiers of us.”

“I’m not in the mood to play word games with you.” Jon replied with bothersome. “And I know the Dead are coming. I’ve been told you all this would happen and that we should be prepared for it.”

Tyrion looked at the stone statue in front of Jon.

“Ned Stark.” He muttered. “My father was enraged by his execution, did you know that? Madness and stupidity he called it.”

“Does it erase the fact that your father ordered the execution of my brother Robb?”

“No one hated my father more than I did. That’s why I killed him.” Tyrion replied. “He would have me executed for something I didn’t do. Of course, I wish I had been the one who killed Joffrey but I wasn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“You seem more brooding than usual.” Tyrion noticed.

“It’s not your concern.” Jon said. “We should be going.”

“Jon.” Tyrion stopped him. “Can I have a word with you about our queen? The two of you seem to be spending a considerable amount of time together.”

“She’s my queen and we have a war to prepare.”

“And I’m also her Hand.” Tyrion recalled.

“But you haven’t seen the Army of the Dead, we did.” Jon said. “We know what we are up against. I’ve fought them. I know them.”

“That’s the only reason why _everyone_ is absent during your… meetings?” Tyrion wasn’t asking. “I’m no fool, Jon Snow. I know exactly what’s going on here. I’ve known it since the first time you walked into her chambers in the middle of the night at the ship.”

“With all due respect, Lord Tyrion, you’re not my Hand. You should discuss these matters with Queen Daenerys.”

“I have but she has a tendency of not listening to her advisors.”

“Perhaps she should choose better advisors, then.” 

“I like you but careful, Jon Snow.” Tyrion warned. “Your late father also had a tendency to always speak his mind.”

Ghost roared at Tyrion once again, but calmed down when his side alike a menacing beast. 

“I’m in no mood for this conversation.” Jon said with anger. “And you are at my home. You are my guest.”

“Our queen doesn’t need distractions at this moment.” Tyrion pointed out as Jon walked away. “Be sure to remember that when you go to her chambers tonight.”

“I won’t have being spied on in my own home.” Jon warned him while Ghost towered by his side alike a menacing beast. “You be sure to remember that.”

“Ah! There’s the King In the North.” Tyrion laughed. “I’m starting to understand why the Northern Lords elected you to be their leader.”

“Do not mock me, Lord Tyrion.” Jon said. “I have more important subjects that require my attention."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!


End file.
